Gotham
by TeenTitansFanForever02
Summary: Raven's boyfriend ditches her in Gotham and Cyborg to the rescue. Cy/Rae FRIENDSHIP BBRae pairing (at the end)


**Hey look, I'm not dead. :D**

* * *

><p>"But Raven!" Beastboy complained. "Cy's not coming back for another few hours and Robin took Star out for lunch. You can't just leave me here all by myself!"<p>

"Well I am. Look, I'm walking out the door right now." Raven was going out with her boyfriend once again and was leaving Beastboy all by himself in the tower. "Just don't destroy the place while everyone's gone. Go play video games or something. I won't be gone long." She had a worried expression on her face, though Beastboy didn't know what she was worried about. She closed the door and left before he even had the chance to ask.

"Stupid boyfriend and Raven…leaving me here all by myself. Stupid." Beastboy was muttering as he walked to the couch. He turned on one of his games and played until Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg got home…which was seven hours later.

"Um…did Raven leave you here all by yourself?" Robin asked him.

"Uh huh."

"And you've been playin video games the whole time?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh huh."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Yeah that's great."

"Maybe you should take a break from those."

"Huh? Oh, sure." He turned his game off. "So…what was the question again?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "How long ago did Raven leave?"

"Oh, she left at like noon-ish. Said she wouldn't be gone long."

"Well seven hours is long…"

"Just leave her be, she should be back soon." Robin said.

"Yeah alright… So what do y'all want for supper?"

It was now 9:00 and still no Raven. The remaining titans finished supper and were having a movie night. They just started the second one when Cyborg got a call, he went out of the common room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi." It was Raven. He could tell from her voice that she's been crying.

"Rave, what's wrong? You haven't been home all day."

"Uhm…can…can you come pick me up?" Her voice was weak and shaky.

"Course. Where are you?" His voice was dripping with concern.

"I-I'm in Gotham…"

"Gotham?! It's winter there! It's freezing! Please tell me you're not outside right now." She didn't say anything. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. You okay?"

She hesitated. "…No. I-I'm really not."

"Okay…just hang in there. I'll be there soon." They both hung up.

Cyborg went out to the common room. "I'll be back in about an hour or so guys."

"Where are you going?" Beastboy asked.

"Raven needs a ride so I'm going to get her."

"Where is she?"

"Gotham."

"Dude! It's like a hundred below zero there." He exclaimed.

"I know, that's why I'm goin to get her before she freezes to death." He started walking towards the door. "Don't wait up." Then he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raven's POV<strong>_

Raven was walking around Gotham looking for a store that had something she could afford as she didn't bring a lot of money with her today. As she was walking she noticed a few men following her so she started walking a little faster; so did they. She walked even faster; so did they. She started running and they ran after her. Since they had more energy than her they caught up to her and grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. Many people walked by but did nothing. "Wh-what do you want?" She asked.

"You got any cash?" One of the men asked her.

"What? I- Yeah." She stuttered.

"How much?"

"I don't…know, like 20 dollars."

"Give it." She reached into her pocket and grabbed the $20 bill she had and gave it to him.

"Wait a minute," Another said. "She's one of those Teen Titans from Jump isn't she?"

"Oh yeah." The one who was taking her money laughed. "You're the freaky demon one aren't ya?" She didn't say anything, she just kept crying.

"Aw, what's the matter sweet cheeks? Rough night?"

"Shut up." She snapped. He pushed her to the ground and then kicked her in the stomach. She struggled to get the air back in her lungs. The others laughed and they started beating her too. "What about that weird green one? What's his name…Beast-boob or something?"

"Beastboy…" Raven muttered. He kicked her again.

"No one said you could talk." He looked at his friend. "What _about_ the green one?"

"He's dumb ain't he?"

"Yeah he sure is. Remember when he almost killed that guy?"(1)

"Yeah, some hero. Right sweet cheeks?" He looked at Raven. She mumbled something but he couldn't hear her. "What did you say?"

"Go to hell." He picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her against the wall.

"Wait a minute…she was the one who turned us all to stone ain't she?"

"Yeah. Hey, how come they didn't kill you afterwards huh?" She glared at them. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up close. "You answer us when we talk to you." She spit on his face. He raised his hand to slap her.

"Wait," One of the men said. "If she has the power to turn the whole world to stone, then can't she kill us if we annoy her?"

"Pshh, she can't kill us! She's too weak. She's just a weak little baby that don't deserve to be called a hero." She growled and they all looked at her. "Aw, what's the matter? We finally broke ya?" She looked up at him and she had four glowing red eyes. They started to back away but then she grew into a full sized demon and grabbed them all back and then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cyborg's POV<strong>_

Cyborg pulled into a parking lot near where he saw Raven's signal. He kept walking towards it. After a while, he saw her in an alley with the five other men's bodies laying motionless and Raven crying while trying to heal them. He ran towards her. "Raven? What happened?"

"I did this." She sobbed. "But they're going to be okay because I'm healing them." Cyborg saw that she was exhausted and he noticed that despite the cold there were beads of sweat trickling down her face. She kept mumbling to herself, "They're gonna be okay." But Cyborg knew they were already long gone. "Rae." She didn't stop. "Rave!" She shook her head and tried harder to heal them. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "Raven!" She gasped and looked at him with tears dripping down her face. "There's nothing you can do for them now, they're _dead_."

"No, they c-can't be. Just let me fix them!"

"You can't! If you push yourself anymore then you'll hurt yourself, so just stop. They're gone and you can't change that." She crumpled to the ground sobbing.

"I-I'm a murderer… A monster!" Cyborg kneeled down next to her.

"No you're not, Raven."

"They were right, you should've just killed me after the prophecy."

"What? No, that is bullshit. They said that to you? What else did they do?"

"They-they were beating me and saying things about you guys."

"Those bastards deserved to die. Don't feel bad about this."

"No one deserves to die…"

"Then how come you're saying you do?"

"Because _I _do."

"No you don't. You've done so much for the world and you mean so much to me and the others." She didn't say anything. He sighed. "Let's get home before ya freeze to death out here." She nodded. She started to stand up but then hissed in pain and fell back to the ground clutching her knee.

"What's wrong?"

"My knee…" Cyborg did a quick scan of it.

"You broke it. Try not to put any pressure on it." He picked her up and carried her to the car. He put her in the back seat and told her she could lay down and go to sleep so she did.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes he got a call from the tower. "Cy, where are you? You said like an hour and it's been two hours." Beastboy said.<p>

"Well sorry. I should be back in a half hour if that."

"Did you find Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I got her. She's asleep now though."

"Is she okay?"

"Not really, no. She got beat up and broke her knee. She's had a really messed up day, so I think it would be best if you guys were in your rooms when we got back so she doesn't have to talk just yet."

"But-" Beastboy started.

"That's fine." Robin said. Beastboy pursed his lips.

"Alright, so I gotta go guys. I'll be back soon."

"Be safe friend." Starfire said. Cyborg smiled.

"I will Star. Bye guys." He ended the call. He sighed and looked back at his little sister who was crying in her sleep.

* * *

><p>They got back to the tower around midnight and Cyborg brought Raven to the med bay to fix her knee. He finished wrapping it up in a cast. "You should probably stay here tonight, just to make sure."<p>

"…Can I please stay in my room tonight?" Her voice was weak and very quiet. He thought it over for a second.

"Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to get one of us." She nodded. He helped her back to her room and into her bed. Once he was sure she was alright he left her so she could sleep. After he left she started crying again. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight so she just stayed awake and tried reading one of her books. After a few minutes she gave up and just sat there.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, "Cyborg, I told you I'm fine." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.<p>

"Uh, actually it's Beastboy."

"Oh. Can I um...help you with anything?"

"Can I come in?"

"I-I guess." She wiped her eyes and tried to make it look like she hasn't been crying for the past four hours. He opened the door and walked over to her bed and sat down. "So…is there any reason you wanted to come into my room?" She asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Cyborg said you were really upset."

"What did he tell you?" She asked in almost a panic.

"Uhm, he told us you got bear up and you had a crappy day and that when you guys got back we should be in our rooms. Why are you freaking out?"

"N-no reason. Just wondering."

"Okay… So, do you need anything?"

"Some Advil if you wouldn't mind."

"Course. I'll be right back." She nodded and took a shaky breath as he left.

* * *

><p>He came back about three minutes later with the bottle of Advil and a glass of water. She gratefully accepted it. "So," Beastboy said, "why were you walking around Gotham in the middle of winter by yourself?"<p>

She felt herself start to cry again. "I…really don't want to talk about it." He looked at her skeptically.

"Raven, are you…crying?" He asked with concern.

She turned away from him. "Thanks for the help but you should go to bed. It's late." She cursed her voice for shaking.

"I can't sleep knowing that you're upset. What happened today Raven?" She was quiet for a few seconds then she started sobbing into her hands and left Beastboy with a shocked and worried expression on his face. He hugged her and rubbed her back to comfort her. "I-it's okay, it's okay. Calm down. It's over now, it's not worth crying over." He said in a calming voice. She gave a sarcastic laugh and then pulled away from him.

"Not worth crying over you say?" Her voice was very shaky and barely audible. She gave a sarcastic smile. "I told him everything there is to know about me, things I didn't understand about myself yet and things I haven't even told you guy." She paused, then in a disgusted and angry voice she said, "He took something from me that I can _never_ take back, and then he dumped me out in the cold hundreds of miles away from home when he knew I couldn't get there myself. But that's not even the worst part. No, the worst part is that I loved him and I was dumb enough to believe he loved me back." She gave the sarcastic smile again. "Now tell me that it's not worth crying over."

For a solid minute Beastboy did nothing but stare in shock. Then he hugged her again, but more protective and caring this time. "I am…so sorry Raven. I…I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better but…I can't really do anything other than just be here right now. You didn't deserve _any_ of that, and don't think for a second that you did. You've saved the world so many times and you're such an amazing person and you deserve so…so much more than that." He hugged her tighter and she hugged him back. She was sobbing again, but much harder this time.

Even though she was sobbing so bad she could barely breath, for the first time in a very, very long time she actually felt…safe. And in Beastboy's arms.

She eventually fell asleep, so Beastboy gently placed her head down on her pillow and covered her with her blankets then he morphed into a cat and fell asleep at the foot of her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Raven woke up much later than usual. But she hoped that the horrible events of yesterday was all just a terrible nightmare, but when she tried to bend her knee she saw it was still broken. <em>"So it did happen…"<em> She thought sadly, then sighed. She healed her knee as best she could but she knew she still had to have the cast on and she couldn't walk on it yet.

She was about to get out of bed but she heard a strange vibrating noise…like a cat purring. She looked around her room and then saw a green cat asleep at the foot of her bed and blushed from the memories of last night. And she blushed even harder as she felt this overwhelming urge to pet him. And then she realized, _"I love Beastboy…"_ She thought. She swallowed nervously and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later Beastboy woke up and morphed back into human form. "Oh, morning Rae." He said nonchalantly as he stretched. "I thought you'd be out for breakfast by now."<p>

"Uhm…" She said intelligently.

"You okay? You're acting a little…different."

"I…think I love you." She said by accident and then widened her eyes and blushed then averted her gaze. "I-I mean I…" He chuckled and pulled her in close and kissed her.

"I think I love you too Rae." Then she smiled and seemed to forget everything about yesterday.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>*says nervously* Heyyyy...I'm back '^^ And sorry for the crappy and rushed ending but I wrote it at like 3am so :P<strong>

**(1) Yeah, I made that up...at least I think...he doesn't almost kill anyone in the show right? (The Beast Within doesn't count..)**

**And for any of you who are reading 'Highschool' don't worry! I'm almost done with the next chapter. And hopefully you'll never have to wait another three months for an update cuz I got TONS of ideas. :D**

**Soo, review? Pwease? Oh yea! I was thinking about writing a sequel for this...what do y'all think? Okey now I'm done... Baii ^w^**


End file.
